Ability Tree
Tap B to access the Ability Tree! - Ori and the Blind Forest at a Soul Link The Ability Tree is a collection of different knacks that Ori can buy with Ability Points. The available abilities can cost 1, 2, or even 3 Ability Points at a time, and failure to produce the proper payment will keep Ori from receiving that ability until they have the correct number of points. Abilities may also be unobtainable because Ori does not have the skill it enhances, or they have not bought the ability before it. If either of these are true, the text beneath the ability's description will be bright red, indicating Ori does not meet the requirements to have it. (In the Definitive Edition, Ori is no longer required to have a skill before purchasing an ability that enhances it, but the new ability will not take effect until the required skill is obtained.) There are three branches of Ori's Ability Tree, each containing abilities which share a common theme: Utility Abilities This is the cyan top branch of the tree. These abilities aid in survival and defense. * Rekindle - Allows reusing Soul Links and shortens the cooldown timer (1 AP) * Regroup - Creating a Soul Link restores 1 Life Cell (1 AP) * Charge Flame Efficiency - Halves the cost of Charge Flame (1 AP) * Air Dash - Allows Ori to also use Dash in the air (2 AP, Definitive Edition only) * Ultra Soul Link - Creating a Soul Link restores 2 Life Cells (2 AP) * Charge Dash - Allows Ori to Charge Dash (W) to attack enemies (2 AP, Definitive Edition only) * Water Breath - Allows Ori to breathe in clean water (2 AP) * Soul Link Efficiency - Halves the cost of a Soul Link (2 AP) * Triple Jump - Allows a third jump in the air (3 AP) * Ultra Defense - Reduces the damage inflicted by enemies (3 AP) Efficiency Abilities This is the purple middle branch of the tree. These abilities make pickups more efficient, and provide conveniences for exploration. * Spirit Magnet - Most pickups now float to Ori (1 AP) * Map Markers - Make most pickups show on the map (1 AP) * Life Efficiency - Life pickups will restore twice as much life (1 AP) * Ultra Spirit Magnet - Most pickups will automatically be absorbed (1 AP) * Energy Efficiency - Energy pickups will reward 50% more energy (2 AP) * Ability Markers - Makes ability cells show up on the map (2 AP) * Spirit Efficiency - Increases spirit efficiency (2 AP) * Life Markers - Makes Life Cells show up on the map (2 AP) * Energy Markers - Makes Energy Cells show up on the map (2 AP) * Sense - Allows Ori to see through walls to find hidden areas (3 AP) Combat Abilities This is the red/orange bottom branch of the tree. These abilities enhance Ori's offensive capabilities. * Quick Flame - Allows you to shoot three flames before recharging (1 AP) * Spark Flame - Increases the strength of the Spirit Flame (1 AP) * Charge Flame Burn - Improves the radius and damage of the Charge Flame (1 AP) * Split Flame - Allows the Spirit Flame to damage two targets at once (1 AP) * Ultra Bash - Increases damage and allows bashing through enemies (2 AP, removed in Definitive Edition) * Ultra Light Burst - Increases the strength and radius of Light Burst (2 AP, Definitive Edition only) * Cinder Flame - Further increases the strength of the Spirit Flame (2 AP) * Ultra Stomp - Increases radius and damage of Stomp (2 AP) * Rapid Flame - Allows the Spirit Flame to be fired more rapidly (2 AP) * Charge Flame Blast - Enhances the radius and attack damage of Charge Flame (3 AP) * Ultra Split Flame - Further increases the Spirit Flame damage and allows to hit four targets at once (3 AP) It is recommended that you try to get Spirit Efficiency as soon as you can, as this will increase the amount of Spirit Light you obtain and help you earn Ability Points more quickly. Ru:Древо умений Category:Elements of Gameplay Category:Skills